


homin | exhaustion

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Sleep" by the band Copeland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homin | exhaustion

It wasn't a matter of if so much as when one of them was going to drop from exhaustion.  
  
They've been rehearsing nonstop from the minute Changmin's discharged and hardly have any time to sleep. On more than one occasion, Changmin declares that this is harder than his military days, and Yunho has to agree.  
  
Changmin stumbles into practice looking haggard and weary. His face is an odd shade of gray and his eyes lack their usual lustre. Yunho watches with concern as Changmin pulls his dance sneakers out of his gym bag and attempts to shove his feet into them.  
  
"Changmin," Yunho says softly, coming up next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," Changmin mumbles in return. He tries once more to get his foot into the shoe but loses his balance. Yunho grabs him before he can fall and pulls him back to his feet. Changmin leans against him, trying to steady his shaking legs. "I..." his words die in his throat.  
  
Yunho gently maneuvers him to a nearby chair and kneels down so they're eye-level. "I think you should take the day off."  
  
"No," Changmin brushes him off. "I just need a minute."  
  
Yunho wants to argue and send him back to bed, but he knows that Changmin won't hear of it. Instead, he reaches for Changmin's shoes and slides his feet into them.  
  
"Thanks," Changmin says. Yunho nods in return. He pulls him to his feet and they find their positions before the music starts.  
  
Changmin lasts through half the song before he knocks into Yunho and collapses onto the ground.

Yunho immediately drops to his knees while everyone crowds around them. "Changmin, are you alright?" he asks, but he already knows the answer.  
  
"I'm--I'm okay," Changmin stutters. He struggles to sit up and catch his breath.  
  
"We should get you checked out," one of the dancers says.  
  
"Just need--a shot--of ringer," Changmin says, but Yunho shakes his head.  
  
"Let's stop for the day," he says. "We'll pick up tomorrow."  
  
Changmin tries to protest, but Yunho ignores him. "We still have two weeks before the MV filming, and everyone has worked hard. We'll meet back here tomorrow." The tone of his voice leaves no room for argument.  
  
One of the dancers grabs Changmin a water bottle, and everyone else gathers up their things. Yunho stuffs his shoes and water bottle into his gym bag and collects Changmin's stuff as well. He discusses some logistics with the others before bidding them goodbye and walking back over to the spot where Changmin sits, slowly drinking his water. "Come on, Changminnie. Let's get you home," Yunho says. He gently pulls Changmin to his feet. He puts Changmin's arm around his shoulder and slides his arm around Changmin's waist. He's gotten thinner in the past few weeks; Yunho curses himself for not noticing.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?" he asks as they walk slowly down the hall.  
  
"This morning," Changmin replies, his voice faint. "And last night."  
  
"Good," Yunho says. At least he's not starving himself. Not that he needs to; Changmin's metabolism is no joke, something Yunho often envied. "Let's get you home to rest."  
  
Yunho drives them to Changmin's apartment. If it were anyone else, he would've just brought them to his own place, but even an exhaustion-ridden Changmin will find the energy to bitch about how messy the place is. Besides, there's nothing quite as restorative as a few hours of sleep in your own bed.  
  
Once they arrive at his building, Changmin doesn't even attempt to reach for his keys. The day they moved into separate apartments, both gave each other the extra set of keys. "For emergencies," they had said. "It's only practical." The keys had come in handy when Changmin would stop by to check on Yunho when he was on crutches. Other emergencies were less pressing: "I wanted ice cream, and Kyuhyun didn't have any," Changmin would say when Yunho found him in his kitchen late one night.  
  
Changmin leans against Yunho in the elevator, feeling dizzier by the second. By the time they reach the proper floor, Yunho has to practically drag him down the hall to his apartment. He keys in the passcode on the door and swings it open. He maneuvers Changmin inside, letting the door shut behind them.  
  
"It is freezing in here," Yunho exclaims. "Haven't you turned your heat on yet?"  
  
"No," Changmin mumbles. "Too expensive."  
  
Yunho doesn't reply. It's ridiculous, of course, but he'll fight that battle later. Instead, he pushes Changmin towards his bedroom and leads him straight into bed. Had he been more awake, Changmin surely would've protested being put to bed in his rehearsal clothes, but today he lets Yunho tuck him in accordingly.  
  
"There," Yunho says. He pulls another set of blankets out from the linen closet and tucks them around Changmin. "You rest, I'll make you some soup."  
  
"Just buy it, hyung," Changmin mumbles.  
  
Yunho chuckles softly and pats Changmin's head. "Fine," he replies. He walks out to the kitchen to thumb through the neat stack of takeout menus Changmin has on the counter. Once he find something he likes, he places the order and sets a pot of water on the stove to boil for tea before going to check on Changmin.  
  
Changmin is already fast asleep, with the blankets pulled up around him. From the blanket outline and years of sharing hotel rooms, Yunho can tell that he's curled up into the fetal position, clutching the strawberry plush someone gave him years before.  
  
For some, Changmin's sleeping posture came as a surprise. They'd see him onstage, full of charisma and drive, and would never expect that he'd fall asleep curled up like a child in the womb.  
  
But Yunho knows better. He's seen Changmin at his lowest points. The nervousness and fear on the face of a 15-year-old about to debut. The fearful tears during another anxiety attack. The anger and bitterness of betrayal. The wavering smile and tear-choked goodbyes when he'd sent Yunho off to the army. The late night phone calls of was this even worth it?  
  
Changmin's brow is knit in consternation, and Yunho wonders what nightmares are plaguing him now. He gently lays a hand on Changmin's shoulder and murmurs, "You're safe, just rest." Changmin relaxes under his touch, and Yunho says, "Good boy, Changdola."  
  
By the time Yunho returns to the kitchen, all the water has boiled off.  
  
*  
  
Changmin is still fast asleep when their takeout arrives, and Yunho doesn't want to wake him. Instead, he sets everything in the fridge minus the dishes he ordered for himself. He carries his meal over to the couch before sitting down and turning on the TV.  
  
  
When Changmin wakes up a few hours later, he finds Yunho fast asleep on the couch with several empty takeout boxes on the coffee table and some cold tea on the counter. He opens the refrigerator and finds a container of soup, which he pulls out and sets in the microwave.  
  
The sound wakes Yunho up. He rolls off the couch and hurriedly tidies up the takeout containers before Changmin can throw a fit. "How are you feeling?" he asks.  
  
"Better," Changmin replies. "Starving," he adds.  
  
"Good," Yunho replies. "I got you some soup and a few meat dishes. The protein will be good for you."  
  
"Thanks," Changmin says.  
  
The nap seems to have done some good, and Changmin finishes all of the food Yunho got for him and then some. He tosses the empty containers into the garbage and rinses the dirty plates before joining Yunho on the couch. He notices that his apartment seems warmer and is sure Yunho managed to turn on the heat, but it feels nice. He still gets up for a blanket anyways and wraps himself up like a human spring roll before sitting back down again.  
  
They're partway through some animated movie about bears when Changmin falls asleep again. His cheek is pressed against Yunho's shoulder, and Yunho tries his best not to move.  
  
*  
  
A lazy afternoon turns into a lazy evening. Changmin wakes up after Yunho gets up to pee (he could only hold it for so long), and makes it back into bed after going through his skincare routine and changing into pajamas.  
  
He wakes up the next morning feeling much better, and walks into the kitchen to find Yunho still fast asleep on his couch. He sets about making something more substantial than a protein shake for breakfast for the two of them before another long day of practicing.  
  
Yunho wakes up before the eggs are ready and heads for the bathroom for a quick shower. They sit at the kitchen table and eat in that comfortable silence of two people who know each other too well for small talk.  
  
"You ready?" Yunho asks once the dishes are clean.  
  
"Yeah," Changmin replies. "And hyung, thanks. I needed that."  
  
Yunho smiles. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fic about Changmin sleeping. That's it.


End file.
